Music Box
by LillyDrops
Summary: No demon no nothing of that kind, maybe just maybe in the future but here its all my fiction. The only thing I used from this movie is the characters. Rated R for future sexual contact and language


What if none of that has happened and Jennifer never really died in the first place? What if the story was so different and better? What if Jennifer wasn't that popular bitch type of a girl and was nice instead? Graduated high-school with Needy and moved on to college, studying whatever she knew the best? Why can't some stories just be happy instead of sad? This is my version of Jennifer's body, I own absolutely nothing except my future character Ivy and some others (will name later one through out the chapters or the end of each story) And please notice I'm just writing for fun and because I'm bored. Please nothing personal or anything in that kind :) and one more thing, yes it is ALL Out of character so again don't judge me I'm writing for fun, unleashing my imagination, if you have something nice to say then please do, if not then please, kindly shut up.

Finally, school is over and college next year. They're all 'grown up' now. For everyone's surprise Jennifer went to England to study law and become a lawyer, no one ever expected that. Chip and Needy moved in together, none continued to college as Needy ended up pregnant with their first child right after their high school graduation. Chip worked in different places until he finally joined the police and Needy worked as a kindergarten teacher.

Needy and Chip were blessed with a baby boy 9 months after who Needy decided to name somehow after Jennifer her best friend but really couldn't find a way of it. Thinking for about 3 days she decided on the name Jensen, Jen for short and it was close enough to Jennifer and she was pleased with the name, and so was Chip. Needy tried hard to find a way to contact Jennifer and tell her about all of this but she couldn't find her anywhere, Jen's phone was switched off for ages now and Needy didn't have any address of hers. In the other part of the world Jennifer was the brilliant law student who couldn't wait to graduate. All her dreams were to come true, she would become rich and known afterwards and live her life until she find the man who will she will spend the rest of her life with but was all that meant to happen? 4 years after studying in London and being away from friends and family, Jennifer couldn't be happier then she is today...

Until one night as she was walking down the street, on her way back home after a long night at her night job at a supermarket just a block far from her humbled little house she heard footsteps behind her, turning back slightly she glanced at a man who's face she couldn't really see as it was covered by his hoodie. She got frightened that's a fact for sure, who wouldn't? Before she knew it she was grabbed by a large figure and pulled into an alley, she tried to scream for help but she was silenced by his hand covering her mouth, she was thrown against the hard bricked wall, a groan escaped her full red lips as the man pinned her down against the filthy floor "It's time for some fun don't you think darlin'?" He said with his husky voice and his British accent. Jennifer shook and shivered under him, sobbing as she begged him to get off of her, kicking and pushing him away didn't do anything as he was larger than her. She wanted to give up but she didn't want him to rape her. But it was too late as she gasped when he ripped off her little undies and her skirt was being lifted, all she could do was cry in silent and hope he finishes fast...

* * *

Jennifer laid on the concrete floor sobbing uncontrollably, wrapping her arms tightly around her. She felt filthy now she wanted to die. She didn't care about much anymore as to her it was like he took her soul out of her body, a tear rolled down her flushed cheek. She couldn't move she felt her body broken but instead, bruises were all over. He really didn't care about anything but his pleasure, he didn't care at all that she might be in pain, emotionally, mentally and physically. He didn't care if she ended up dead after this, no he didn't at all.

She rolled onto her side slightly and groaned in pain, her whole body ached and shook, it was freezing tonight and now she's laying there half naked. Her eyes were getting heavy and she couldn't keep them open, and before she knew it she blacked out...

* * *

__Needy and Chip's house, almost 3am in the morning

***Phone rings continuously* **

Needy groans as she rolls over to answer her phone

_"Hello?"_

_"Hello, am I talking to ?"_

_"Yes, who is it?"_

_"This is from the Royal London Hospital, Sebastian a friend of your friend asked to call you and tell you that your friend is in the hospital and it would be better if you come as soon as possible, she's in a shock and needs her family and closest friends, I couldn't reach any of her family but I did you"_

_"Oh my god! Jen. Doctor what happened to Jen?!" _

_"I'm afraid she was found half naked by an alley, she was raped and she has a bruised rib which will heal but I don't think she will come out of her shock, as she refuses to see everyone even . Can you please come?"_

_"Of course, I will be there in a day or two. I will take the first plane to London"_

_"Ok "_

And with that Needy closed the phone and shook chip "Chip get up, get up Jen is in the hospital I need to go to her right now. Take me to the airport quickly!" Chip groaned as she shook him and he stared at her as she said that then nodded his head, his only worry was who will take care of him and baby Jensen. "Do you want me to come too? I think I can afford another ticket and for Jensen as well" Needy nodded her head slightly before getting out of the bed, making sure to put on some outfit that would keep her warm in London's called weather before waking the 3 year old little boy up to put his clothes on and packing up some clothes as well for what might be a long trip.

_**Ok so the only characters that are mine are the Dr, Kyle and Jensen but will be more throughout the story so stay tuned and again. I mean no disrespect and I surely don't own anything except these three characters (Doctor, Kyle and Jensen) If you have anything nice to say then please do and again if you don't then kindly shut up :) **_


End file.
